vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Consecration
Consecration is the magical act of burying a very powerful witch and absorbing their power. In 1742, a witch massacre wiped out all the Elders, therefore the witches decided that the first person to consecrate the most powerful witch in the community would become an Elder. As seen occasionally, the process is very complicated and the body of the witch that is being consecrated has to be dressed in white. Rose petals would then have to be thrown over the body and it would have to be sprayed by what appears to be a sort of blessed water. Upon the end of the ritual, the soul of the consecrated witch would join the Ancestors in a limbo-like dimension and their power would flow into the earth, fueling the community. History In 1742, all the Elders in New Orleans were massacred. In order to to complete the harvest and regain their power, the witches needed to become Elders. So, the witches decided that the first one to consecrate the most powerful witch would become an Elder. Season One In [[Always and Forever|''Always and Forever]],'' Sophie was seen towards the end of the episode as she consecrated Jane-Anne's body to the earth, with her fellow witches watching the burial. Rose petals were thrown across the body and Sophie poured a few drops of blessed water across it, while crying. In [[Tangled Up In Blue|''Tangled Up In Blue]], after reluctantly causing Katie's death, Sophie consecrates her to the earth, with the other witches watching sadly as yet another witch is dead. In [[Sinners and Saints|Sinners and Saints]], Sophie together with Rebekah and Hayley despite Klaus' order left to go to the bayou and get the remains of the dead witches that have been killed the night before. According to Sophie if their remains are not consecrated by sundown their power will fade though this remains debatable. As seen later, Sophie didn't need the whole bodies for the consecration as she only ended up taking a few vital parts for it to work, such as the blood and hair of the deceased witches. ''In [[Apres Moi, Le Deluge|'Apres Moi, Le Deluge']], after the death of their last elder Sophie Deveraux planned to consecrate the bones of Celeste Dubois (a poweful witch that was never consecrated) and become an Elder in order to complete the harvest and regain power for the witches. However, Celeste's power was not infused into her bones,m uch to Sophie's dismay. To rectify this and complete the harvest, Elijah offered up the bones of Esther, whom was never consecrated. Rebekah is against the idea and fears of how witches would use Esther's power against them. However, Klaus agrees with Elijah,u nwilling to see New Orleans destruction at Davina's hands. Elijah states that if Esther is buried on property owned by one of her descendants,s he becomes a New Orleans witch. He also states that, as her family, they share the ancestral magic. Rebekah quickly stops Elijah and reminds him that they are vampires and cannot practice magic or own property. At the same time,S ophie explains to Sabine that since they can't practice magic,t hey will channel all Esther's magic to her,b ut the only requirement is that they need to participate in the Harvest. Elijah informs Rebekah that Hope is Esther's descendant and that now Hayley owns the land, so does Hope. Rebekah is still skeptical about consecrating the most powerful witch in history, as they will hand all the power to her enemies,b ut eventually agrees.L ater on,a fter Esther is consecrated,S ophie channels all of her power and so becomes the only living elder of the coven.A ll of this is enough to finally complete the Harvest though it is jacked quickly after. In [[Long Way Back From Hell|''Long Way Back From Hell]]' 'Monique is seen consecrating her dead aunt Sophie when Elijah interrupts the ceremony. Monique later on suggests that while Sophie did join the Ancestors, she will be tortured due to her lack of faith in the Harvest & witchcraft overall. In' Le Grand Guignol, After Elijah convinces Monique to help him. She reluctantly does so and ensures that should Celeste try to possess another witch, she would come back to her own reconstituted body. So it happens and it is later suggested that after Celeste's death Monique consecrated her to the earth to finally join the ancestors after evading death for 200 years. In [[A Closer Walk With Thee|A Closer Walk With Thee]], Genevieve explains to her fellow witches how the ritual of consecration saves the ancestral witches from the torments of the purgatory known as the other side. Instead, the ancestral witches who are consecrated upon their deaths join the Ancestors in a limbo-like dimension where they act as a power source and fuel the earth with power for the living witches. Season Two In ''I Love You, Goodbye, '''''Rebekah reassures Kol at his deathbed that since he will die as a witch, they will consecrate him to the earth entrusting his spirit to the Ancestors. Specify then, that this kind of spirits can be brought back to life, as shown by the way in previous cases when Celeste has resurrected Pope Tunde, Genevieve and Bastianna or the same Harvest Girls. Incantation The elder witch implements a number of fumigations and aspersions on the body of the deceased witch. In the case of recent deaths, such as Jane Anne or Katie, spread also white petals and the same body is dressed in white before being buried. In the case of old bones from which a witch must draw power (as when Sophie tries to seize power from Celeste's old bones) must use ashes and do fumigation, then take the skull and invoke the ancestors. While holding the skull over the bones of the witch, chant: :''I consecrate these bones to the Earth, Ancestors hear me. '' Trivia *Consecrated witches move on to the Ancestral Plane, where they fuel the communities power. *It is unknown whether witches who have been consecrated before will automatically return to the ancestral plane if they should be resurrected and killed again. Category:Supernatural Category:Witchcraft